Ru chan
by Aria52
Summary: With memories of an unnamed aunt in his mind, Naruto gets a scroll, what results in two different Naruto's benefiting from one's knowledge pairings unknown, update with completion
1. Letter's training

**Okay, I had a lot more but lost it, but I am glad this much showed up, so i'm going to go to where i remember after this, it'll be weird, but trust me, it's so like me to do something like this XD**

* * *

"_Ru-chan, how are you today?"_

"_Ru-chan, I love you, you know that?"_

"_Ru-chan, your parents loved you"_

"_Ru-chan, I'm sorry"_

"_Goodbye, Naruto"_

His visions were interrupted by a bang on his door so he groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes while walking to the door of his new apartment

A scroll was a little ways away from his door, as if it had been thrown at it

He picked it up and walked outside

Just a post script: please don't destroy this letter till after you've read it_ That's odd_

Dear Ru-chan,_ What the fuck? _He suddenly had the urge to burn the scroll

Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had no choice, in return for your patience I would like to train you as best I can

But I would like you to show none of it

Enclosed(sealed) in this letter are several techniques, I want you to learn them, and I feel that you will enjoy training

Also there are some weights, kunai, and shinobi clothes that I made myself, these are for later

I would like for you to portray yourself as a prankster for several reasons

The first being it fits your father

The second the village may hurt you if you become strong

The third is it is always good to hide your skills even from allies

The fourth, it will help you build a mask

I will explain these later, but for now, I need a favor of you

Also in this scroll are a few pranks I have in mind for those who forced me to leave, you wouldn't mind helping would you?

Oh, and if you don't know how to unseal stuffs, just put chakra into the scroll for now, I will make more precise chakra control needed with each scroll

See ya _why does it say your unnamed aunt?_ He shrugged and followed the instructions, several scrolls and items appeared in front of him

He smirked as he picked up a prank scroll

* * *

The next day several Uchiha and councilmen decided to shave their heads

But they didn't notice the alterations to their outfits until they noticed the giggles following them

Needless to say, soon all their clothes were burned as well

* * *

Two years led to a great increase in Naruto's strength and the befriendment of one Uchiha Sasuke

And he was just heading to his friend's house when he saw blood, he rushed through the Uchiha compound to his house

"Itachi, you will take responsibility for all of this and come back, if Uzumaki comes, leave, immediately" he nodded and the purple haired woman left

"Kaasan, Tousan!" he smirked

* * *

A cry came from a familiar voice and he rushed, pulling out the katana his aunt had given him recently-it had been sealed, he had been taught that recently, in his boots-he rushed to the house it came from

"Now, Sasuke, it's your turn" he was interrupted by the door being cut down

"Heh, hate me, get strong with your hate, then come, test my power" he disappeared as Naruto rushed through the door

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Get out"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Sasuke grabbed his brother's katana and slashed it sloppily in Naruto's direction, he just rolled away from the slash

"Sasuke, come on, let's get you to the hospital"

"Get away from me" he shakily stood up and swung the sword in a wide arc

"If you wield a sword sloppily, you'll hurt yourself more than you hurt your opponent" he blocked the sword with his own before swinging around the opening in Sasuke's defense and knocking him out with a swift hit to his neck

"Gomen"

* * *

Ru-chan,

I have something I need to ask you

If I asked, would you so anything, even if it involved the destruction of Konoha

There are two scrolls sealed in this letter, go through with the prank that is named for your response

Your recently named aunt, 

Ryukurai

He looked at the scrolls and picked up one and read it

"Hmm, paint the Hokage monument, sounds like fun" he glanced at the other one, just to see

"A jutsu that sends paint all over Konoha just by opening a door?" he read up on the jutsu for a future prank before going to get paint for the chosen prank

The scroll explaining the jutsu rolled a bit, showing the response "No" written on the binding

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rai-chan?"

"Training both kids could be a problem"

"Heh, we'll find out if it's a waste soon enough" she jumped onto the walls of Konoha and laughed, looking at the Hokage monument

"Good, he agrees with me" she pulled out a scroll and put a jutsu on it before dropping it, soon the scroll zoomed to the window of one Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"Hmm, how can I say this? My first impression is…" the silver haired jounin stopped as he was hit once again with the eraser that was dropped on his head earlier

"I don't like you guys" he was surprised as a bunch of water appeared in front of him and splashed against his dusty face

_Was all that from Naruto?_

_Haha, got him with all three_

_Naruto, are you ever gonna stop your pranks?_

_Hmm, I didn't even see those last two coming, and they definitely shouldn't come from an academy student, or anyone under jounin level, the prankster is Naruto, but I have to wonder if this was Sasuke's doing_

* * *

After the meeting, Naruto went back to the last letter he had gotten and reread it

Ru-chan,

I'm glad you will do this for me. But I need you to remain in Konoha for this, I know of someone who has a plan and you must let him go through with it, so fail on your test as a genin, a sensei of yours will ask you to get a scroll, get it and copy it, you will need the Kage Bushin for his. I have given you a copy jutsu and several different Bushin types in this scroll, I would like for you to send the scroll back by the animal I will send you, after this you can use her for both jutsu-there will be a more extensive library for you then- and communication, oh, and her name is Ayaka. 

Oh, and try to get training from Ubi-chan XD

With love, 

Rai

He was still waiting for this animal to arrive and figured that it would help with the exam he would have to take soon, a knocking at his window brought his attention here and he turned to see a purple blob with blood red eyes, he let the creature in and it took off the cloth that was over it, but the light that shined off it knocked Naruto out, somehow

* * *

"_**Oi, kit, wake up"**_

"_What is it?"_

"_**Are you sure that the person who's been training you is your aunt?"**_

"_Not exactly"_

"_**So have her tell you the names of your parents, I can confirm it for you, 7we need to be able to know that she isn't lying"**_

"_Fine"_

"_Naruto-dono, I'm sorry that my scales caused this" he jumped back as the creature appeared next to him, the cloak over it again_

"_How did you do that, anyways?"_

"_Heh, I'm currently having problems with my abilities, mostly because my energy network decided to recreate itself during my journey, normally it would be my choice when that happens and who it happens to, but I thought that Ubi-sama would have kept you awake"_

"_**Just take off the cloak so he can get used to the glow in here, I want him to be able to see it in case your abilities go haywire again, since that happens with all creatures of your type every hundred years" **__she nodded and another bright light appeared as she took off the cloak and spread her wings _(you should be able to find out what she is with that)

* * *

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little weird" he shrugged and charged at his possible sensei who reached for his pouch, Naruto did a few handseals, touched his wrist, and stuck his hand into his pouch so fast the other two genin didn't see him moving his hands, soon Kakashi pulled out a pink fluffball

"What the-" he ducked as Naruto threw two shuriken at him, two shuriken he recognized as his own, he growled and rushed towards the blonde, hoping to get the pouch he was reaching into

"What the-you have a book?" he pulled it out and looked at it "_A bit outdated, though" _then he thought of another perverted book he knew about

"So you prefer romance novels with nothing but sex, or have you not read DD's book?" Kakashi stopped and tried to knock the book out of the genin's hands

"I'll take that as a no, well, look for a book called Moonlight Secrets, I think you'll like it if you like storylines" he watched the jounin's face as he considered it _"hehe, I think I got her another fan"_

"Anyways, give me the bell or I'll burn the book"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"Hmm, let's see, first book, unedited, signed by the writer, just the first book is rare, and I know for a fact that no more unedited versions of any book will be printed anymore"

"And how would you know that?"

"I've had to listen to the complaining of a friend" Kakashi didn't like how vague the boy was being, but he was right, that book was one of the only two existing in the world like it, the other was in the hands of either the Sandaime or Jiraya

"Fine" he grabbed a bell and hid it in a genjutsu while changing a rock to look like the bell, Naruto blinked twice and reached for it, holding the book out as he grabbed for the bell, he smiled as the Uchiha took the bait and caught the other bell that seemed to have been loosened by a kunai from Sakura, he grabbed the real bell and tossed the book at Kakashi before jumping back with Sasuke

"Dobe, get out of my way, I need to get the bell you missed" he whispered, hoping to be the only one to pass

"Baka, I got the real bell" he released the genjutsu

"Listen, the point of this test was teamwork, that's why I made it seem like Sakura threw that kunai, if we can pull off the last part of the act, then we will all pass, and I'll show you a jutsu you don' know"

"You don't even know any jutsu, dobe"

"Then how did I get his book?" he left the Uchiha to go try to reason with Sakura, unfortunately, that wasn't working well either

"Look, all we have to do is toss the bell or bells back and forth while talking about teamwork, if we have to chose someone to go back to the academy, I'll go, but I'm certain about this"

"And if he asks about the plan?"

"You saw what happened, you are smart, you can make it seem like it was all planned out, plus, if you don't, who didn't get a bell" her eyes got a determined look

"Fine, but you have to swear you'll give me the bell if there's no choice"

"I swear that when he is releasing a genin from the team, I'll sign it or whatever I have to do to get him to send me back to the academy, not you" she nodded and they left

"Dobe, you will teach me a jutsu of my choice, got it?" he nodded and they all walked back together

"So, who's going back?" Naruto tossed his bell at Sakura

"I will"

"Hmph, you just think that our team isn't right for you, right dobe?" he tossed his bell at Naruto

"Hey, don't mix me up with yourself" he tossed his bell back when his peripheral vision caught a bell going towards Sasuke, only to get his bell tossed back

"Oh, no, you did the most in that, you deserve to be a ninja"

"See, dobe, even she agrees with me, I should go" he tossed the bell at Sakura

"No, she thinks that I should go back because she wouldn't be able to stand becoming a ninja while you don't and she wants to be on the same team as you, just she wants to seem polite" he tossed the bell at Sasuke as Kakashi interrupted

"How can you guys argue about that kind of stuff while trying to decide who goes back?"

"Hmm? Oh, we know that the point of the exam is teamwork, and I had a few things I felt needed being said" he shrugged and closed his eyes

"Ah, well, who doesn't have a bell?" Naruto looked into his hands and grinned sheepishly

"Well then" he shunshined behind Naruto, but instead of seeing an orange jumpsuit, he saw purple scales

"Ayaka, I thought I told you to stay out of this, I haven't trained with you enough"

"The training is over and I am merely resting on your head"

"You know what I meant" it seemed to shrug

"Naruto, why do you have a talking dragon on your head?"

"Oh, she was a late birthday gift"

"From who?" he grinned

"The authoress of Moonlight Secrets"

"A girl writes that? And you know her?" Naruto couldn't answer since the dragon bopped him on the head

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" she nodded and closed her eyes

"Well, I need to get some training done with Aya-chan, Sasuke, here" he tossed Sasuke a scroll and jumped off

"What's that?"

"My payment for helping him" Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke walked off, reading the jutsu listed on the scroll (it just had names, not the actual techniques) and was surprised by how many jutsu the blonde had access to, he decided on one and followed Naruto's path

* * *

"Are you sure these are the correct clothes, not just something you chose?"

"Of course, you could also wear the other shirts, but I want you to wear that one for now" Naruto sighed as he came out in loose black pants and a black shirt, he was putting on an overshirt that was black with purple dragons all over it, there were patches on his boots that turned purple as he turned it on and his belt turned purple as well

"Hmm, it does seem to have the same properties as the other shirts she's given me"

"The purple on your belt and boots can have stuff sealed onto them, also the clasp on the neck of the overshirt can seal a few things, but not the dragons, it's the same with every outfit like that, so you don't have to adjust, also, the fabric is created so that when you send chakra through it, it will become an armor, get your weapons into those, you won't need a pouch unless you plan to pull something similar to what you did with that sensei of yours, and we'll leave in a few minutes, after the Uchiha gets his jutsu" he stared

"I can sense him coming" and nodded, when he finished sealing everything, there was a knock on his door, he opened it and saw his former best friend

"Tai Bushin"

"I doubt you could do that"

"Why?"

"Because, Sasuke-san, you need a certain type of chakra that only two humans have, senpai was hoping Ru-dono would have it as well, but he didn't, if anything you would be able to do half of the Bushin you want to know, and that's because of the nature of Uchiha chakra, why not go for something that takes less chakra and plays to your strengths like the version that was made with fire?" his eyes widened

"There is no Bushin like that"

"Yes, there is, just Konoha does not know of it"

"Then I want the dragon fire technique"

"Oh, real dragon fire is much better, oh well, your choice" Naruto shrugged at the dragon's words and took off his headband, he touched the back of it and unsealed a giant scroll, then h unsealed another scroll from it and tossed it to Sasuke

"Don't worry, I have a copy, you can keep it" he resealed his scroll into his headband and put it back on as Sasuke stared

"Uchiha, we're gonna train anyways, would you like to come with us?" he snapped out of it and shook his head, that is, until he noticed a genjutsu, he released it and no longer saw the orange jumpsuit the dragon had made him see

"Your outfit"

"You're that unobservant?"

"There was a genjutsu over it" Naruto glared at the dragon

"So what about my outfit?"

"Why purple?" Naruto pointed at the dragon

"So you want to match your pet?" Ayaka was suddenly in front of Sasuke

"I am no one's pet and I wanted him to get used to the color purple because of my scales and the techniques that are affected by them, if you have a problem, then go fuck yourself" they both stared, Naruto because he had never heard the dragon cuss, Sasuke because he realized how much Naruto was always hiding and vaguely wondered if Naruto cussed

* * *

**Whee, first chappie, now, anyone who reads this, please do me a favor and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**cookies for who does**

**and i'll try to respond to every one XD**


	2. split dimensions

**okay, first matter**

**How the fuck did i get into a c2 with one chapter? is my story really that interesting?**

**I gotta wonder if it's because of the summary(which should be introduced in this chapter) or the actual story**

**actionliker: yay, my first review!! well, on the stories i'm going to put up (i took down some) trust me, it will get even more cunfuzzling, just bear with me and trust there's a plot somewhere in this mess of time skips and repeats of events in different ways**

**Sorry it took so long to review, we just moved this weekend sweatdrop **

**Warning: Things will be even more confuzzling from this moment on**

**oh, and since i forgot last chapter; i do not own Naruto, if i did there would be lots of yaoi, many twists, Haku would never die, and Hinata would be with Gaara(even if there are hints to that pairing in the anime)  
**

* * *

"_Ru-chan, Get Up!"_

The blonde jumped out of bed to see who it was who said that, but no one was around, he looked at his clock

"It's four-fucking thirty!" he stuck his head under the pillow

"_Uzumaki Naruto, get your ass out of bed"_

He started to question his sanity, where did he get the nickname 'Ru-chan' anyways?

"_Okay then, get something to eat and start training"_

Now he was insane, he had to be crazy, but he started getting ready anyways

* * *

"Ru-chan, Get Up!"

One Uzumaki Naruto grumbled and put his head under the pillow

"It's four thirty, leave me alone"

"Uzumaki Naruto, get your ass out of bed" he looked up to see a girl with purple scales all over her body

"Okay then, get something to eat and start training" she smiled sweetly before changing into a dragon and pointing to a cooked breakfast

"Ayaka, what are you doing?"

"You need to train more, duh, you have to meet your team in an hour and a half, but they won't be there for another three hours, you have plenty of time to train" he nodded while eating his eggs

* * *

He sighed at another bowl of ramen, oh well; just imagine a plate of eggs and bacon

To his surprise, he tasted those eggs, he shrugged it off and noticed an outfit he had never seen before, he put it on and ran out the door, figuring he could practice for a bit

* * *

He glanced at his outfit, the orange foxes on the traditional shirt made the patches on his boots turn orange as well, he figured this outfit would be his favorite since he still liked the color orange but wasn't allowed to wear it anymore, he sighed and ran off to work on a jutsu that had been difficult, then he would train with Ayaka

All throughout the list of missions, Naruto could be hear muttering "C-Rank" so it sounded something like this

"Well, we've got picking out weeds, "C-Rank" babysitting, "C-Rank" grocery shopping, "C-Rank" raising a barn, "C-Rank" and an escort mission"

"Escort mission! Escort mission!"

"Okay, the C-Rank escort mission it is"

"Ooh, ooh, who are we protecting, is it a princess?"

"Let him in"

* * *

They could've sworn they heard the words "C-Rank" between every mission listed, but no one was talking, didn't matter though, they got a C-Rank mission anyways, and Naruto was trying to kill the client

"Naruto, don't kill Tazuna-san" Ayaka said from her perch on his head

"Fine" he stopped trying to kill the bridge builder and settled on glaring

* * *

"Do you have a precious person?"

"I do now" he smiled at the blushing face

"Then you are truly strong" he almost laughed at the adorable face, if the lack of boobs didn't show that this was a guy, it was the obvious-and I mean OBVIOUS- attraction he was showing

"Not until I can truly protect that person" he smiled and cupped his hands around the other boy's face

"I'm a guy, you know" he turned his face away from the palm

"Yeah, it's obvious" he laughed at the extremely red face as he grabbed something in the other boy's hair

"And I would recommend you not follow Zabuza, if you do, I may be forced to kill my new precious person" he held the purple bead in front of the dark haired boy, one he had placed on the hunter-nin

"Then again, if you refuse to help him, your most precious person will be mad at you" he pressed the bead against his lips

"Hmm" he smiled and handed it back to the blushing boy

"Let's just deal with this in a way only ninja can" he smiled and ran off

"By the way, my name is Naruto"

"Haku"

* * *

"Do you have a precious person?"

"Not than I can think of"

"Then you will never be truly strong"

"Hey, I will be the strongest person ever" he didn't know why he didn't shout it, maybe he was finally doubting how true that statement was, or maybe it was too peaceful for him to yell it, he wasn't sure

"Sure you will be" the girl walked up and quickly kissed him on the lips, leaving a shocked blonde staring at her

"By the way, I'm a guy"

"What the Fuck?"

* * *

Green flashes were seen all over the hideout of one businessman/tyrant as everyone was killed, a blonde stood in shock with a purple dragon next to him

"You really can call other dragons, so the green ones are the fastest?"

"Yup, I'll tell you about the others when they are needed" he nodded and jumped away as the last of the henchmen were killed, leaving the treasures as payment for the dragons

* * *

"Whoa, snow" he started poking each flake as a sort of training

"Naruto-san, do you know what happened to Gato?" everyone stared at the blonde

"Why would I know?"

"Because I saw a head of blonde leaving when I got there last night"

"Well, I have no idea who you saw, but it wasn't me"

"So you say" mist started to surround them and Zabuza's body collapsed beside them, soon Naruto and Haku were tied together and dragged off, inhaling a paralyzing substance as the others defended against attacks from a red head

* * *

"Haku, are you crying?" he looked at the boy next to him, when the snow touched his wound it started healing and soon he was breathing

"What the-" he was cut off as Haku shakily stood before crying as he spotted Zabuza

"Hey, kid, come here" he nodded and leaned next to Zabuza to hear his request

"I'll see" there was a smile on the face of the demon of the mist as he died

"You killed our money source"

"I say we pillage the village to get our pay" somehow Haku took Naruto's favorite technique and applied it to his senbon, "killing" every single person there before falling into tears

"It's okay" Naruto rubbed Haku's back while turning to Kakashi

"Um, sensei, do you think we could bring Haku into the village?"

"Is that what Zabuza told you?" he nodded

"Well, Haku's not technically a missing nin" he shrugged and looked towards Zabuza

"We'll bury him, though" a nod was his response

* * *

The red braid turned before retreating, the mist going with it

"Naruto!" Sakura searched around frantically, but couldn't find him, neither could Kakashi or Sasuke

"Well shit" they looked up to see Ayaka

"I get a bit of responsibility and while I'm asleep the gaki gets kidnapped" they were surprised to say the least, she had normally shown the utmost respect, especially for Naruto, she landed and morphed into a human with purple hair and clothes

"Well, I'll go see if I can find him, do you know which way hey went?" when they shook their heads she cursed under her breath and closed her eyes before running off in a random direction

* * *

Every day the two went to the hill until they had to leave, Haku carrying the heavy sword that once belonged to his most precious person

"I'm sure you'll be welcomed to Konoha" Naruto never noticed that he had grabbed the other boy's hand, but Sakura inwardly squealed

* * *

"What is going on?"

"Simple, I can't stand you staying in Konoha any longer" he turned to see two girls, the taller was the one who had talked, she had purple hair to the ground and a black dress that barely covered anything, her boots were black and went to the bottom of her dress, she had a weird trench coat that was a mix of an Asian dress and a cape, a katana was strapped to her back and a blindfold covered her eyes

"Do you think they'll find a trail?"

"If Ayaka is following, there will be no problem"

"How do you know Ayaka?" they both turned their attention back to Naruto and he got a glimpse of the other one, red hair was braided down to the floor and her clothes were very similar to his, in fact the only visible differences were the fact that she wore a short sleeved oriental shirt that was closed and she had gloves that went all the way up her arms but didn't actually cover the back of her hand, instead it curved around her fingers leaving an open spot of skin that had the kanji for mind on it, she too had her eyes blindfolded

Both girls were very well developed

"Heh, it doesn't matter if you don't know about us since you're the one tied up"

"But still, an explanation would be nice"

"I'm being nice enough as is, trust me, if I had let others come like they wanted me to, Haku would be dead by now" she turned toward the red head

"Yori, do you want to carry them or should I?"

"I will, I need the training" she nodded as two other people arrived in the cave

"Aw, Rai-chan" Naruto's eyes widened "No fun for us?"

"Sorry, you would have killed everyone, I just barely got you to stop with Zabuza" the blue skinned man/shark/thing grinned

"Can I at least kill his apprentice too?"

"No, I think that I will need to train three brats for an upcoming mission"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"What your job would have been in Konoha if you hadn't let the villagers walk all over you"

"And what makes you think I will help?"

"Look, I'm not gonna threaten you, that would be too mean to Kushina-nee-chan, but I know you will help me, considering how much I've helped you these past few years, plus, you answered yes to my question before" Naruto mumbled something that only he and Haku heard

"I knew it"

"Yori, let's go"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" and there were several Konoha Anbu

* * *

"The council will let him stay, but he has to start as a genin, we'll introduce you to your team in a little bit, but you need a place to stay"

"He can stay with me" Naruto immediately volunteered, he could see the smile on the former missing nin's face

"You'll need a bigger apartment"

"I'll go apartment hunting in a little bit, for now I'll sleep on the couch" the Sandaime nodded as a couple of people came in

"You called, Sandaime-sama?"

"Yeah, I found you a third member for the chunin exams" they turned to see a girl with her hair in a braid that went to her mid back, it was blood red, her eyes were the same bright blue as Naruto's but the whites of her eyes were where her irises should be and the irises were where the whites of her eye should be (her outfit is the same as the last description only there is nothing on the back of her hands)

"Cool, hi, I'm Yori" then they noticed the boy, he had black hair and pale blue eyes, he had a trench coat, black tank top, loose black pants, and black shinobi sandals

"Tenken"

"I'm Haku"

"Where's your sensei?"

"Oh, she's in a meeting, she couldn't come"

* * *

"You guys go ahead, this won't take long"

"Kay, if you get yourself killed, the three brats will be killed as well"

"Do you really think I'll be beaten this easily, go on" they nodded and left

To put it simply, the four Anbu teams that had followed were slaughtered with one jutsu that only took two seconds

"Okay, that was easy" she was jumping behind them

"Let's increase the pase"

"Slave driver" Yori mumbled

"And proud of it" she grinned

"Just figured I'd let you know"

* * *

"So when will I meet her?"

"Um, tomorrow, seven thirty-seven, training ground four" they smiled and Tenken went out the door while Yori disappeared

"Trust me, they're both your level but became genin at another time from the others, you guys will do well"

* * *

"Hey, Pei-chan, could you hurry up, I'm sure they need as much training as possible"

"Stop calling me that" the guy with many piercings mumbled

"It could be worse"

"And how is that, Kisa-chan?" the shark growled

"Simple, it could be nee-chan" she smiled as an anger cross formed on his head

"Chi-kun, I'm bored"

"So go play with Deidara"

"But it's so much funner to try to get you to say the nicknames" she smiled

"And this is the most powerful organization, ugh" Yori ran her hand down her face

"Really, it looks like a bunch of kids"

"Yeah, senpai can get almost anyone to act like an idiot"

"Fine, go play with Ri-kun" she smiled

"Yay Chi-kun!"

"Okay then" she grabbed the two wrist bands Pein had been working on and put them on Naruto and Haku before untying them

"Unless you want to be killed by a poison lethal enough to kill Kyuubi when it's in it's own body, I would recommend not leaving this building unless given permission by me" the two gulped and nodded

* * *

"Okay, so, new apartment, hmm"

"Is there even anyone else in this building?"

"Nope, no one else wants to live in the same building as me"

"Then just buy the building"

"Why didn't I think of that before"

"Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you"

"You weren't talking to me" he turned toward where he heard the voice and saw a kinda familiar face with long braided purple hair and eyes that had purple irises, black whites, and white pupils, but it was covered with a mask similar to Kakashi's, he looked at her and a name flashed into his mind

"Ryukurai?"

"Huh, I have a name?" she was smiling but looked confused at the same time

"You mean you don't have a name?"

"I was never given one, but I did get a nickname"

"Which is?" (If my sister reads this, I'm gonna be killed, but I don't care, I have to)

"Shmoo"

"Shmoo, what's that?"

"A nickname" she smiled

"Anyways, I came to see my new student"

"What is it with sensei's and wearing facemasks?"

"Trust me, you do not wanna see what's under mine, Kakashi has nothing special under his, though"

"Okay"

"Yeah, if anything, compare me more to Anko-chan, but you'll meet her later" she jumped down

"Hmm, Yori will be disappointed"

"Why is that?"

"He's obviously gay" she was pointing at Haku

"W-What?" both boys had a blush on their cheeks

"What about me"

"Why would she like you, you two are too similar" she added the last part when Naruto got a betrayed look in his eyes

"Too similar?"

"Yeah, blood relations tend to destroy any chance of a relationship and even if you two weren't related, the council would never let you two specifically be together"

"Wait, I have family?" she stared

"Oh, poor Ru-chan, you don't remember, do you?" she hugged him quickly before jumping off, "accidentally" leaving a ton of money behind

"Did she just call me Ru-chan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The day I was given the mission to wave, I heard someone calling me Ru-chan and telling me to get up"

"Interesting, so, who's Ryukurai?"

"I don't know, the name popped into my head"

* * *

"You sure this will work?"

"It brought Haku back to life, didn't it?"

"True, so, chunin exams, should we both send a team?"

"Yeah, just don't be surprised if people randomly die in your world"

"Same with yours"

"As long as Yori, Naruto, and Haku aren't a part of it, there will be no problem"

"Aw, no love for me?"

"I know you won't die"

"True"

"How much have you been hiding from them"

"Enough to make me only a jounin"

"Ah" she glanced around the rip in space and time

"This will close soon, See ya later Ryukurai"

"Shmoo, you don't need to say that, you see me every day"

"True, see ya"

* * *

**Shmoo, if you're reading this, don't kill me for taking your nickname, i just like it and couldn't think of anything else**

**Confuzzled?**

**Good**

**Review and you might be even more cunfuzzled**(if you haven't figured it out yet, that's confused)

**Or maybe less**

**but it does have a point**

**i'll just enjoy things when everything is following multiple paths and then snaps together**

**if you don't get it, ryukurai and shmoo are the same person only from different dimensions**

**so, ideas for other pairings?**

**oh, and naruto and haku didn't just start liking eachother, just think of the bead when trying to figure things out**

**any reviewers can kill me, harm me, or just steal the fresh baked pie XD**


	3. Bandits, apartments, and swords

**okay, first, i edited the chapters before this, all i did was add in the space markers (i wasn't creative with those and my original apparently doesn't work on this site, i didn't notice) and put quotes around haku killing everyone of gato's men, he didn't, all he did was knock them out, but forgot to mention that**

**okay, review replys**

**Veldin: okay, well, i didn't mean to cuss -sweatdrop- and i think that it's nice you liked my story with one chappy, i will admit my stories tend to be interesting, but in a way normally only my brain can understand, i fixed the spacing on those and came up with one for this XD you'll know it when you see it**

**Turok1: although the point is to confuse you, i didn't mean to confuse you like that, yes, haku is a guy, yes it is yaoi, and with what my friend and i discussed earlier, it'll also have yuri and a few straight couples, not everyone's gonna have someone, but it'll be close, and confuzzling because i get to do two pairings with everyone MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wait, why am i laughing, oh well, crazy writer syndrome, and once again, i put spaces in the last two chapters because my former spacers this site didn't like and i was too lazy to put the correct ones in this**

**Warning: you will be confuzzled, there are yaoi and yuri hints and a guy thinking like a girl**

**oh, and this chappy is mainly in one dimension, so it'll be less confuzzling**

**i do not own naruto, i am a girl and i'm fairly certain a guy wrote naruto, in fact, i am certain, i just don't want to offend anyone**

**sry for long author notes, slightly shorter chappy**

* * *

"Okay, now, the building is bought, a lot less than I thought it would be, now, what's next?"

"Well, I suppose we should fix up the place so others will live here"

"Yeah, that'll work, here, take this and have the Sandaime hire a decent team, I need to do something, just make sure it'll be a time when we're on a mission, thanks" he resisted the urge to kiss the other boy as he ran off

Haku walked over to the Hokage's office and went in

"Hmm, what is it Haku?"

"Well, Naruto recently bought his entire apartment complex and was hoping to get it fixed up while we were on a mission"

"Ah, he doesn't have the money for it, right?"

"No, we have the money, but no decent team would be hired by either of us, and we wouldn't have the time to hire someone before a mission anyways" the Sandaime nodded

"Just use this to get the most improvements possible with the best team possible" he handed the Sandaime all the money Naruto had given him

"I'm sure you'll get a great team, I'm just not sure it'll be done by the time you get back on the mission" Haku shrugged

XP Training ground seven dX

"Um, Kakashi, why are our teams training together?"

"Hmm, I guess Haku brought your team over here"

"Still, Yori and Tenken almost always train alone"

"Hmm, maybe they want to try being a team"

"Still, keep away?"

"Meh" the two jounin walked up and Sakura pointed at Kakashi

"YOU'RE…"

"On time, I said noon, didn't I?"

"Oops" she grinned sheepishly

"So, our two teams have a joint C-Rank mission, I know you guys just got back, but there's a serious bandit problem and you were specifically called for, but Hokage-sama wanted to send some more experienced genin just in case"

"Why?"

"It may lead to killing" they gulped

"Pack supplies for a week, but dress in dark colors" they nodded and left

XP I decided on a Divider dX

"Hmm, let's see, where did that outfit go?" he searched through his closet and found something similar to the odd outfit he had found, only it had green dogs instead of orange foxes

"I guess this'll work, without the jacket, it's just plain black" he packed it and got in orange, figuring he could travel in his favorite color

XP To Haku dX

He looked around the apartment he had been given by Naruto, he got his darkest clothes and packed them with soldier pills, senbon, a couple of Kama, and enough nutrition bars for a month

XP To teh Gates!! dX

"Okay, everyone ready?" she looked at her team, Haku was in a black version of his ninja outfit, Tenken didn't change at all, and Yori's shirt was black and brown, the brown animals seemed like boars, Haku's stuff was in pouches along his belt, Yori's was sealed in her boots, belt, and collar, Tenken's was in his trench coat, she looked over at Kakashi's group, it seemed they didn't pay attention to what she said

Sasuke had the same blue shirt-it would stick out in a forest-and black shorts, Sakura took the opportunity to wear a new dress she bought, it was the same pink as her hair and had circles along the bottom which went to cover her legs-it wouldn't be good for anything involving battles or stealth-and arms, Naruto wore the same orange jumpsuit

All three had big backpacks that were bright colors

"Did they never learn stealth or the meaning of dark colors? Or even what a battle would mean?"

"Meh" she rolled her eyes

"Yori, Haku, Tenken, me, two rows, Kakashi choose the order"

"Hmm, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, me"

"You just want to keep Sasuke and Sakura as far away as possible" he shrugged

XP The grave of… dX

"Why are we back here?"

"Bandits"

"In wave, already?"

"What do you think happened to Gato's men?"

"Oh, oops"

"Yeah, oops, now, we have work to do" they nodded and got into groups to search

Sasuke was with Tenken

Sakura was with Yori

Naruto was with Haku

Well, Naruto chose Haku, Sasuke didn't want to be with a girl, and Sakura didn't want to be with a sensei

XP Bandits w00t dX

"Heh, they sent a bunch of brats after us"

"I'd watch out for the adults, the blonde, and the one partnered with the blonde"

"Why?"

"Well, the adults are obviously jounin, the blonde beat Zabuza's apprentice who is the one partnered with him" they nodded

"Wait, if he beat the kid, how are they working together?"

"I have no idea"

XP Haku dX

Why is it I'm so attracted to someone I just met, I mean, yes, he his hot, but why, I'm not even sure he's gay, plus, the day I actually talked to him the first time I kissed him, ugh, concentrate, wait, when did these guys get here?

XP Naruto dX

Okay, standing next to the most beautiful guy I know, I know I'm gay, I know he's gay, why am I not doing anything? Okay, jump him in

Three

Two

On-hey, where did those guys come from?

XP Haku and Naruto dX

As Haku was thinking like a girl and Naruto was thinking like a guy, a couple of guys sneak up on them-the only reason it worked was they were so distracted-and surrounded them, only for a couple of guys in black robes that had red clouds on them to attack

That's about when they snapped out of it

The slightly taller one (at least I think he's taller) was swinging around a giant sword that was wrapped in bandages, killing those around him instantly

The shorter only used a kunai and those around him were dead in an instant

Then they rushed to kill the others while somehow blocking any way of escape for the two

"What the fuck?" he said after the last one was killed

"Naruto-kun, could you please come with me?"

XP Sensei's dX

"Shit"

"What?"

"Just follow me" he shrugged and followed her to see two Akatsuki about to take Naruto

"Hey, sushi, let go of him" the shark-man growled and turned, throwing his sword in her direction at the same time

"Don't you dare call me sushi" he stopped as his sword turned and started attacking him before grabbing it and strapping it to his back  
"Let's not try anything funny, weasel" she said, destroying a clone of the other

"It has been a while, hasn't it" "weasel" said to Shmoo

"So, how is he?" the conversation was shocking the others

"Even more torturous?"

"In the medieval way?"

"No"

"Hmm, would that be my fault?"

"Duh"

"What, I only killed some people who were trying to kill me"

"Yeah, Akatsuki members, in a sparring match"

"They were planning on killing me" she tapped her temple, almost out of habit

"And you left right afterwards"

"Meh" she grabbed her kama and swung them in the direction of the two, they dodged the fast attack easily, but somehow it managed to cause a little bleeding on Itachi's shoulder and Kisame's leg

"Just stay away" she did a back flip, somehow sending a katana at each of them, they jumped to the side and her finger twitched, causing the swords to chase them

They seemed to be following a pattern as they dodged

Right

Back

Right

Diagonal left forward

Diagonal right forward

Before he could decipher anymore Kisame stuck his sword in front of him, an idea coming to mind, the katana immediately dropped and Itachi's hand was almost cut off by something unknown

He jumped in front of Itachi and his right arm was cut off at the shoulder

"Shit, that's a dirty trick" he picked up his arm and put it in his cloak before grabbing Samehama again

A figure appeared before them, they nodded and left

"Konnichiwa Pei-chan" the figure turned-annoyance in his eyes- towards her

"Bye"

"Aw, that's rude" he shrugged and disappeared, the smile left Shmoo's face

"Naruto, Haku, if you ever run into anyone with those cloaks again, run as fast as possible" they nodded and her smile snuck its way back onto her face

"Okay, while you two lovebirds were spaced out, we got all the bandits in town, now we go to their base" they nodded and followed her

Yori brought Sakura to one side

Tenken brought Sasuke to another

Kakashi and Naruto went to a third side

And Shmoo dragged Haku to the final side, a bird flew by, dropping a feather, when it hit the ground, they all entered

XP Skipping violence case lazy dX

When they were walking back to town, Naruto was attacked by a blur

"Nii-san!!!" and he fell down

"Heh, hey Inari"

"Nii-san, I missed you"

"Uh, I've only been gone a week"

"So?" everyone sweatdropped

XP On to teh apartment dX

"Um, how much did you give him?"

"All of it"

"Ah, Naruto, well, I was hoping that this could be the place for Kages from various countries would stay so I added a bitof money to the already large fund, it should take one floor at most, so I was thinking having them either on the second highest or second lowest floor, the rest will be for anyone"

"Give them the second lowest, height, no matter the advantage, can be taken care of easily by ninja, if they're lower, sure, it's more likely to destroy the building in a fight, but it's also easier to get out of" he nodded

"Okay, the penthouse is currently in two, I figure you and Haku would like those, but if you want you can combine them" they blushed

"So, advertising and cost?"

"Well, I say ten percent discount for shinobi, and a decent price" he nodded

"As for advertisement, gossip is the best and cheapest" and smiled at the correct statement

"But for now, I would like to keep these for visiting shinobi for the chunin exams"

"Since it's the only open place?"

"Yeah, sorry for this"

"No, it's okay; just keep the different villages apart"

"Sounds like a good idea" someone snuck up behind them

"Ooh, cool, do I get to rent a room?" he turned around

"You don't have to rent a room, you practically paid for it"

"Meh that was change" she shrugged

"So can I?"

"You get it for free"

"No, I'll pay"

"How about half price?" the Sandaime suggested

"Fine" they both said at the same time

"But you get your choice of room and you get it right away, since I'm pretty sure that all the space won't be needed" the Sandaime nodded

"Cool"

"Fine"

XP To a shy, shy girl that can hide feelings well dX

They're back, maybe, maybe now I can, no, I can't risk it

She jumped down from her perch and started training

"Hey, Hinata-chan"

"K-Kiba-kun" she stuttered

"I heard Naruto's group is back"

"H-Hai"

"Wanna come with me to greet them?"

"I-Iie"

"Okay" good, now I don't have to see her

XP Middle of the desert dX

"Come on Gaara, admit it"

"I am not gay"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt"

"And death isn't only for strangers" they immediately shut up

_**Hehehe, even if they are right**_

_Shut up_

_**Let me go**_

_No_

_**Then I won't shut up**_

_Ignoring_

_**But I do hope you find someone worthwhile here**_

_Probably not_

_**Act crazy, they're staring at you**_

He turned toward his siblings

"What?"

"Nothing"

XP Ryukurai says go to her dX

"Okay, now, I'm glad you three are working together, now I need to teach you techniques unique to the village you will be going as" they nodded

"The first is called…" for some reason they couldn't hear what she said

"Just meditate, you will get it, and trust me, it's worth it" they nodded and started meditating, Yori got the first result

A brilliant red sword appeared in her hands, it was curved like a katana but kept the basic shape of a sword, and there were black jewels all over it

Naruto's seemed like the embodiment of flames, only in a sword

Haku's was the same only of ice

"Now is the time to teach you swordplay" she said, smiling

* * *

**yay for another chappy, i got two reviews last chappy so i feel i should tell my plan to fellow writers**

**if you confuzzle ppl, they tend to review more**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**augh, stupid crazy writers syndrome (made it up) i don't want to be crazy, snickers(my soul) already ran away **

**save me from crazy writers syndrome and review**

**please**

**oh, and sorry it took so long to post**

**Naruto: you were gonna say review, weren't you**

**No -darting eyes-**

**Sakura: it's only been a day, you don't need to apologise**

**Haku: yeah, that's only for long pauses -goes to kiss naruto-**

**Sakura: duh -'accidentally' gets pushed into naruto by haku**

**Haku: what the fuck?**

**Naruto: AAh, save me, next thing you know, nee-chan's gonna be after me**

**Yori: what did you say?**

**save naruto, review**

**i'm overdoing things, aren't i, sorry if i am  
**


	4. chunin prep

**I'm sorry it took so long, i had a few problems in the form of moving, school, and kittens**

**but here's the chappy**

**oh and i need a proofreader (i think they're called betareaders) for my story**

**there are a lot of original jutsu in this chappy, but not completely mine, most are labled**

**i do not own naruto**

**if i did then there would be non-tortured kitties XD **

* * *

A lone figure stood in the center of the field, a cry came from one direction and the only word she heard was

"Futon" right after came a cry of

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" because of the purposeful mistake in the making of the fire jutsu, the blades of wind became blades of fire

She jumped back

At the same time seven ice mirrors formed a wall in her path, she jumped away from them as a giant water dragon came out of each mirror

A Raiton jutsu made the dragons even more dangerous

"Rasengan" the ball of energy absorbed all seven dragons with the special chakra used for it, then was thrown back at the mirrors

A girl appeared out of nowhere and started an all out taijutsu battle, but for some reason the taller woman only dodged, not countered or blocked, she was caught by surprise as a red braid was flung into her face

"Kamimeika (1), got you, sensei" Yori said as she jumped back, the skin on her sensei's face already starting to burn off

She grunted and isolated the chakra in the infected part of her skin before pushing her chakra into the wound and healing areas while pushing the isolation further in until it was only a single cell, then her chakra flung that cell at Yori, making direct contact with her open mouth as she gasped

A choking sound was heard and she was kicked into the water

She waited

And waited

And waited

Eventually she shrugged and pulled out a small book, writing in it as she waited more

She waited

And wrote

And waited

And wrote

And looked up at a couple of chakra senbon

"Serukihari" (1) came the slightly choked voice of Yori

"And you use so many of my own techniques against me" she held out her hand and all the needles were pulled into it

"Tetsukisui" (1) she threw the cone of chakra back at Yori

"Taijitu: Kanryokouin" (1) she tossed a scroll at it and then retracted it

"Taijitu: Kanryokoukai" (1) the cone was thrown back at its creator who did a quick five seals

"Taijitu: Akueien-no-yuujouowari" (1) a yin yang appeared between two people, not her and Yori, Yori and the nearby Haku, she grabbed the chakra sphere with no effort, duplicated it, and threw one at each of them

"Haku, dai sho na" he nodded and did three handseals at the same time as Yori before they both jumped off

The purple haired kunoichi jumped back at a rain of kunai and several air strikes

"Enmaku-no-jutsu" (2) the cloud surrounded them as the other jumped in

"Futon: Kaze Kiwa no Jutsu" (2) a drill covered his arm as he slashed it forward

"Katon: Karyu Saikou Kyuuzou" (2) her opponent was wide-eyed

"Shit" and the blonde jumped back

"Suiton: Kamikaze" (1) a large amount of water started falling from the sky towards Ryukurai, who saw Naruto jumping above it

"Futon: Kamikama" (1) the wind froze into ice blades as it rushed into the water, soon four walls surrounded her, all fourteen feet tall

"Katamaru" (1) the five solid things around her seemed to turn to steel as the water crashed onto her, leaving no escape…

"What the hell?" a dripping wet Naruto yelled

"Wake up, you're late"

"That doesn't mean you should dump water on me" he shrugged

"I tried a chair" and pointed to a broken couch, loveseat, rocker, wooden chair, and stool, next to them were broken glass, random soda cans, and a bunch of other stuffs

"What the hell? I'm not that hard to wake up, just poke my face"

"I'll keep that in mind"

XP To what really happened dX

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Haku was whining

"You threw it at me"

"And that was one awesome Kawarimi"

"Nah, Kamirimi, it uses teleportation"

"Ah"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ru-chan would love to get rid of those aches" they turned red

"I don't know, I'd think he'd just hurt him more" and they were fire truck red

"Enough joking" she shrugged

"Take these, put up your disguise, and we're going to the chunin exam" they nodded

XP Gaara!!!! dX

Okay, this is boring, I should get back, I disappear in sand and reappear hanging off a tree branch, a boy had just thrown a senbon straight into Kankuro's hand at the same time as the guy next to me, wow, he's hot, anyways

I better end things

"Kankuro, shut up, or I'll kill you" that got him to freeze, I teleport down and turn to my sibling

"You're an embarrassment to our village" and turn towards the strangers

"I'm sorry, we were just on our way to a new apartment complex" the hot guy jumped down

"Hey, you, with the tattoo, what's your name?" as calm as I can, I reply

"Sabaku no Gaara, I am also interested in your name"

"Uchiha Sasuke" cool

"Haku" what the

"Uzumaki Naruto" fuck

"Haruno Sakura" hmm, I could use her

"I only meant the Uchiha" I turned and left

XP let's see other Gaara dX

A redhead walked, bouncing across the street

A redhead walked, glaring at everyone he saw

Her braid bounced with her as she ran

His short, spiked hair looked like flames when added to his glare

Her eyes were blindfolded, but behind the bouncing, she was sad

His teal eyes held betrayal and hate, even to people he didn't know

"Hurry up, niisan, I'm gonna win!" and she promptly bumped into him

"Oh, sorry" she apologized, looking at his Suna headband

"Hn" he noticed that her headband held a yin yang, he had no idea what village she was from

"Hey, Yori, why'd you stop?" he could tell there was a jutsu over this boy and he knew he could see through it, his blonde hair matched perfectly with the sun, thin whisker-like marks decorated his cheeks, his skin was perfectly tanned, but dark colors didn't suit him, he seemed as if he should be wearing orange

"Oh, I just bumped into someone"

"Ah, sorry about that" he shrugged

"By the way, I'm Kazama, and this is Yori"

"And your real name?" this shocked the two, the boy whispered and Gaara could barely hear it

"Naruto"

"Sabaku no Gaara" they nodded and left

"Let's start again, three, two one, go" and they dashed off

XP Heh, they're back in Konoha, now, for both at once!!! dX

"Yori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache" Naruto looked skeptical

"Hey, you guys ready for the exam?"

"Hai, baa-chan"

"Hey, I'm not old"

"Says you"

"Because it's true"

"Yeah, right"

"Hey, I'm only twenty-four!" and she shut up

"Why don't you hate me then?" she turned her head

"Kyuubi wasn't the only one who attacked that day" she jumped away before anything could be asked

"Yori?"

"Heh, I promised not to say anything"

XP Interesting, what do you think? dX

"Ayaka, you are too recognizable, you'll be dealing with the snakes, got it?"

"Oh, sure, give me the boring job"

"Or you could transform into a kitten and follow Naruto around"

"Snakes it is"

"Aika, you'll be the one disguised as a kitten, use the dragon magic instead of a jutsu"

"Hehe, sure" and the giant black dragon behind her transformed into a seven week old kitten

"Give this to Naruto and start training with him" the kitten nodded

XP other dimension, random alley dX

A leaf ninja was walking through a shortcut to his home and a black and grey blur showed up in his peripheral vision, he turned in time to see black surrounding a pair of furry claws before the chakra stealer collapsed, dead

"I get stuck as a kitten killing snakes, figures"

The person nearby ran, talking about killing, talking kittens

XP Same dimension, Ichiraku dX

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen is so fun

Ramen, Ramen, All for everyone…" he paused in his childish singing to scoop up some noodles, for which his teammates were very thankful

"So, Naruto, what's your favorite type of ramen?" Sakura said as she leaned over him to grab a napkin

"Hmm, I'd have to say all types" he remained oblivious and grabbed it for her

"There's a dispenser in front of Sasuke"

"Oops, guess I forgot" she smiled innocently at Haku's comment as she took her hand off Naruto's leg, she almost fell when she reached over

"What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know, what about you, Ha-kun?" his face got red, but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or anger, after all, he only let one person call him that and the last time it was said was his first kiss

"Don't call me that" he surprised everyone with the anger in his voice

"Ice, calm" Tenken walked into the ramen shop

"Miso, please"

"Wow, you said four words and one was please, are you okay" she felt his forehead

"Hmm, I guess so, then you just like someone here" she paused

"Could I get some pork, chicken, and beef ramen, I'll order more after that" they nodded as Yori and Tenken sat down next to Haku, who was calming down

Yori immediately started writing down a list and Tenken pulled out a book

"You know, you could talk instead"

"I figured I'd be nice and write down my order in order with a time frame to make things simpler, that way they don't have to worry bout the annoying redhead"

"Have you never been here before?"

"Nope, followed Ku-chan" she grinned as Haku stuttered at the name

"K-Ku-chan? When did you come up with that?"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't like Ha-chan" she shrugged

Fifteen bowls for the blonde and red head and a bit of mild conversation later

"Okay Yori, here's your next three bowls"

"Thanks, I'm really sorry to order this much"

"Nah, you are fun to talk to" they smiled at each other

"So, did you hear about the kitten?"

"What kitten?"

"A kitten killed a genin yesterday and mentioned killing snakes, or so says the only witness"

"I think he just killed the genin and made it up"

"With dark chakra?"

"What?"

"Chakra made of the purest evil, eviler than the demons"

"And how did you know that?"

"I don't know"

"And there were claw marks, as far as I know, only three types of creatures can use that chakra and all three are summons"

"And those are?"

"Fallen angels, dragons, and bunnies"

"There's a fallen angel summon?"

"There's a bunny summon?"

"How are bunnies evil?"

"To the first two, yes, the third, fallen angels can only use dark chakra, bunnies can use light chakra, and dragons can use both, but dragons can only use those two types of elements at free will, then they have different elements assigned to different parts of their body, fallen angels can't use lightning and bunnies can't use fire"

"Sounds like dragons are the best choice"

"Only they loose control of their abilities easily and definitely at least once every hundred years"

"So?"

"Just seeing a dragon's scales at that point could kill you, then there's the chance of their elements getting mixed up, oh well"

"But there are also humans who can use these abilities, and they just happen to be in Konoha"

"Who are they"

"There's four in this stand" said Shmoo, walking in

"And four on our team" Yori mumble loud enough for only those with sensitive ears to hear

Meaning Naruto, Tenken, and Shmoo

"What?!"

"Ku-chan, can you do that jutsu yet?" Haku nodded and did a few handseals, soon a clone appeared next to him, it moved to attack Yori who jumped straight into the attack, dodging the shadow blade after her that came from the shadow of the Bushin, she jumped onto Haku's shadow and he froze but his clone went after Tenken, he held out his hand and forced the shadow to cut it's arm, a cut appeared on Haku, he brought the sword up to it's neck

"Dispel it now" Haku nodded and it disappeared

"I can't quite control them yet"

"Obviously" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised at the display of power

"Okay, you three obviously need to spar, let's go"

"Kay, see ya Ru-chan, Sa-chan, Uke-chan" she ran off before Sasuke could even glare, so he turned to her sensei

"What, I'm not the one who made the last three letters of your name U K E" she shrugged while leaving

"Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san" he nodded to each and left, Yori ran back in, paid extra and grabbed Haku before running out

XP Same place, other dimension dX

"Could I get all off this to go" she handed over a list that the chef gawked at

"What, I'm having a party"

"Well, it'll take a while, could we just deliver it?"

"Nah, give me an estimate on time and I'll come back or I could help"

"Um, it should take about…" he started thinking

"I'll just help, what needs to be done?"

"Well, do you know how to make noodles?" she nodded

"Then go ahead, the stuff is over there"

"Flavored or no?"

"We don't flavor our noodles"

"Flavored noodles, let me try" said the youngest Akamichi, walking in

"Well, we just got a large order"

"Don't worry, I have a while till the party starts"

"Fine, what type?"

"Miso" she nodded and got to work, meaning looking at the ingredients and having clones ask where they were and get them

After a few seconds of this, she started sifting together the dry ingredients with a jutsu, the wet ingredients were mixed with a jutsu as well, she made a well and put the liquids in the center before sprinkling a packet of spices for her favorite miso soup all over it, she used a containment jutsu then moved the winds inside at random spins and high velocities to get them mixed, pressing them with a lot of force into the counter with punches at the same time

After the jutsu ended she created another clone and together the two stretched it to perfection, soon the noodles were cut and placed into the broth, then she started the same process for her ramen, only not with the soup

Choji soon got his bowl and decided to taste it like a new bowl of ramen, he took a sip of the both he knew so well before tasting the noodles

They were delicious, he took them together and the flavors just combined, the noodles were perfectly mixed and added a special extra ingredient, he loved it and soon finished the bowl

"More please" three people were surprised to see a bowl of chicken ramen already in front of him, exactly what he always ordered second

"Sorry, I used to work at a ramen shop and he seems like a certain regular I had" she sweatdropped as Choji dug into the next bowl

"Okay, let's get yours done"

"The noodles are all done, I had clones do them"

"Okay, go ahead and sit down" she nodded and sat, soon about two hundred bowls of ramen were in front of her, she laid down twice the amount of money she needed

"Thanks, it was fun working in the back of a ramen shop again, see ya"

"What's your name?"

"Namikaze Yori" and everyone in there froze and turned towards the red head, knowing the last name and the claim she had just made

"A more common name you might know is my mother's" she paused and turned, displaying the Hitaete tied around her eyes, showing the symbol of another village

"And the name of my brother, Uzumaki" with that she disappeared

"What took you so long?"

"It's a lot of ramen and there were other customers"

"Whatever, just get me my miso, then my chicken"

"Hai, Ru-Uke" she smiled at one of the only people she ever made ramen for as he pouted

"Don't call me that"

"Kay, Ka-Uke" she tossed him his ramen and tossed some to her sensei before sitting down in the "party"

* * *

**Note: she is calling different people uke in different dimensions**

**(1) these are completely mine**

**(2) these belong to Tellemicus Sundance**

**okay, there are people who have no pairing, so post any pairings you like, i can put who's available if you ask, but it will be different for every chappy**

**if you want the explanations for the jutsu, ask**

**oh, please let me know anything you want in the story, i'm writing it as i post so i have basically no plans other than pairings**

**so, with all that, you know what you need to do**

**Tenken: How dare you make me like someone**

**Yori: Ha Ha, Tenken likes gets cut off by hand on mouth **

**Naruto: Ooh, ooh, who?**

**Ryukurai: An actual character**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan is mine, mine i tell you**

**Haku: crying in a corner**

**Sakura: looking triumphant**

**Hinata: preparing to kill naruto**

**Wow, Hinata, don't kill him**

**Tenken: It's not her, you idiot**

**Sakura : Hinata, are you okay?**

**Hinata: Kill Kill Kill Kill eyes change to mangaque sharingan**

**Sasuke: Kill Kill Kill Kill**

**Itachi: foolish little brother, don't you know about origins?**

**Sasuke: Itachi pulls out the same katana he swung at naruto and goes to kill itachi**

**Um, Sasuke, that's not Itachi, that's a pile of beehives in an akatsuki cloak**

**Sasuke: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Restore sasuke's sanity, review **


	5. sorry

I'm sorry, everyone, i can no longer continue any of these stories, even if i wanted to, my computer crashed and i lost all the files for them

i can't show my extra fanfics either because i lost those

i may have a few extra-long oneshots in the future but they will be mainly crossovers

also, i am posting this on every single one of my fanfics so don't bother checking the others if you have me on author alert or multiple stories of mine alerted


End file.
